What did you do this weekend?
by dancer222
Summary: The day every Klaine fan has been waiting for. THE PROPOSAL!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys. Just so everyone knows this is a very Klainey fan fiction. I live a very busy life but I will try to update as often as possible. Its my very first and I do not own glee or any of the characters. Enjoy.**_

_Kurt whipped out his phone a the sound of Blaine's customized ring tone. The lyrics of Teenage Dream continued to echo through his head. Kurt smiled at the thought of what Blaine- the best boyfriend ever- could have messaged him. _

"_Hey Kurtiepie,_

_I miss you sooo much, wanna hang out this weekend? Maybe some Disney movies and a walk back through Dalton, I miss it a lot."_

_Kurt lit up like a light bulb. He has been waiting for an opportunity like this._

_Kurt burst through the front door of his house and bolted up to his room not acknowledging any of his family. He slammed the door behind him and pulled a tote out from under his bed. Being the only person who knew about the tote, he slowly removed the lid. Inside, there were stacks of paper and magazines, but the most important object is a smaller box. Kurt picked it up ever so carefully and opened it._

_Glaring into the box, Kurt felt a smile creeping across his lips. Inside, was the perfect ring. A simple gold band with a ring of diamonds all the way around. He looked at his calendar. Three days till the weekend, till he saw Blaine, till he needed the ring. The seconds felt like day and the day felt like weeks but it was finally Saturday._

_Kurt awoke to the sound of his alarm. Today had to be perfect. Kurt found his favourite outfit and jelled back his hair, the way Blaine likes it._

_All to quickly there was a knock at the door. Kurt pulled it open, to see Blaine, handsome as ever. Blaine pulled Kurt in for a quick kiss. Kurt turned, yelled goodbye to his family, grabbed his jacket and walk out the door, hand in hand with the love of his life._

_Before Kurt knew it, he and Blaine were sitting in Blaine's apartment. Blaine only had an apartment because he transferred to McKinley, and he refused to live with his parents._

"_Kurt, I kind of want to watch Mulan." Blaine suggested._

_Kurt pulled open the bottom drawer of Blaine's desk, exposing the overly large collection of Disney films. He found Mulan and popped it in and curled up beside Blaine._

"_Blaine . . ." Kurt sort of mumbled._

"_Yes Baby?" Blaine asked with a slight concern in his voice._

"_When are we going to Dalton?"_

_Blaine could tell there was something on Kurt's mind, but he had something on his too/_

"_Now if you want." Blaine replied_

"_Sure." Kurt said with a smile on his face._

_They both grabbed their jackets. Kurt made sure the ring was still in the pocket. When he looked up, Blaine looked very distracted. Kurt walked over and pulled Blaine's head up, looking into his hazel eyes. Before he knew it, Blaine had him pinned to the door, lips locked. When they broke for a breath, Kurt opened the door signalling for Blaine to go._

_Once at Dalton, the first place they went was the stairs where they first met._

_All that was running through Kurt's mind was "Courage, courage Kurt. Now is the time ask NOW!"_

"_Blaine. . . I need to-"_

_Kurt was interrupted._

_Kurt, I need to ask you something now." Blaine said with a stern look on his face. "Kurt, I love you and you know that but I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore" Kurt could feel the tears in his eyes. And to think he was gunna ask Blaine to marry him! "Kurt, I want to be more, Will you please marry me?"_

_Kurt could still feel tears but , they were tears of joy. Kurt didn't answer. He slowly slipped his hand in his pocket. Right before Blaine's eyes Kurt pulled out the ring he was planning to purpose with. "You beat me to it, NOT FAIR!" _

_Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he walked towards Kurt. He could have swore they stood there all day. _

_Kurt broke the silence. " Blaine, I need to call my parents." he said making sure not to break his gaze._

" _What about the glee club, my fiancée?" Blaine asked._

" _No, Just Mercedes."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews guy this is my first story ever and to any Canadians hope you like your turkey! P.s. I don't own any characters or glee! ****L**

" But don't tell the glee club ok Mercedes?" Kurt whispered into his phone from his bedroom. His parents didn't know yet he was waiting till dinner.

"Fine I promise" Mercedes said sadly

"Well bye time to tell my family can wait to see you there" Kurt said as he hung up the phone.

Ashe put his phone on his desk he saw a weird look on Blaine's face. He turned to find Finn standing in the doorway.

"Tell the family what Kurt?" Finn asked with a peculiar look on his face.

Kurt ran to Finn, pushed him into the room closing the door behind him. Finn sat on the bed expecting major news. Kurt took a deep breath in, looked at Blaine and flashed Finn the ring. Finn's face lit up with a huge smile. Kurt and Blaine sat on either side of him and gave him a giant hug.

"Now Finn. You cant tell any of the glee club alright?" Blaine and Kurt said almost in sync.

"Fine fine but dinner is ready." Finn said face still lit up leaving the room.

"Now Blaine do you remember your speech. . ." Kurt asked nervously

"Yes Kurt and your dad will be happy I'm sure of it."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand leading him down stairs to the dinning room. The sat down hand in hand right beside Burt. About 5 minutes into the meal Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and cleared his throat.

"Blaine do you have some thing to say?" Finn asked knowing the answer very well.

" Yes I do." Blaine took a deep breath, "Burt and Carol you know love your son and respect him and both of you but I have something to tell you. . . Earlier today I asked Kurt to marry me."

Kurt pulled his hand out from under the table to show of his ring. Carol's face lit up the same way Finn's did earlier. Burt kept a straight face. Kurt knew what he was going to say.

"Well Kurt is only a senior and Blaine, your only a junior."

"Dad we are aware of this but we love each other a lot so can we please have your blessing?" Kurt said voice shaking with worry.

"YES!" Burt almost screamed.

After dinner Kurt took Blaine up to his room and closed the door.(Finn cant find out anything else!) Kurt slowly pulled out his secret tote and took of the lid.

"Kurt how long have you been planning this it's amazing you have the outfits and everything." Blaine asked feeling guilty for not helping.

"Not to long everything is set the church the food and especially the outfits home made" Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.

"Well what's the date Mr. wedding planner."

"Next Saturday!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey dancer222. Thanks for the wonderful comments review please plus I don't anything( I want to own Darren Criss)**

The crowd all rose and looked down the aisle. Mercedes began to sing Love Story by Taylor Swift. Blaine and Kurt began to walk down the aisle hand in hand. They both looked stunning! Blaine wore a black tux, white shirt and a black tie while Kurt wore a white tux, black shirt and a white tie. When the boys reached the front of the hall, Mercedes was just hitting the last note.

Kurt leaned over and whispered in Mercedes ear "Great job and thanks."

As the ceremony progressed many tears filled the room.

Blaine cleared his throat "um I have something to say."

"Blaine what are you doing you are messing with my hard work" Kurt whispered

"Don't worry, I got this. I just really need to do something so everyone can hear, trust me you'll love it."

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down"

Kurt knew what Blaine was doing. This was the song Blaine sang when they first met.

Before you met me, I was a wreck

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

Kurt could feel the tears in his eyes. He pulled Blaine into a giant hug. Then there lips met and that was it the end of the ceremony. But there was still the after party. It was great the first dance was amazing and everyone had a blast. Sadly, the night had come to the end.

Blaine pulled Kurt of to the side and said " Well hello Kurt Anderson."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey thanks for the nice comments and messages guys. This is my first fan fiction hope you enjoy ps I own nothing**

The entire glee club sat in Spanish with Mr Shue he began the attendance

"Blaine Anderson"

"Here"

"Kurt Anderson . . .Wait ANDERSON!"

The entire club slowly turned there heads to look at Kurt. He sat at his desk, big smile on his face, hand under his chin showing off his ring.

Slowly they turned there heads to Blaine. Santana broke the silence

"So Blaine what did you do this weekend?"

Blaine was dead silent. He went so red some people thought he was gunna pass out. Mercedes and Finn tried to hide behind their notebooks.

Rachael snapped her head towards them. "You knew!"

"We were there" the both said in unison.

"WELL CONGRATES!" screamed Tina "Still mad you didn't tell us though.

"Well this should be an interesting week" said Puck looking at Kurt.

"And why do you say that?" Kurt asked kind of afraid of the answer.

Puck just pointed at the door. And there stood Karofsky.

"Don't worry no one is touching you guys" Puck said proudly.

**Sorry its kind of short but it's a good chapter and if I ever spell anything wrong im sorry. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys make sure you review please! Plus I own nothing sadly ****L**

Puck was right the next week was very difficult. There was 2 fights both involving Karofsky. The first Karofsky started.

Blaine and Kurt were walking innocently down the hall hand in hand at the end of the day, when Karofsky came out of his last period class. Kurt and Blaine both went around him, not daring to look at him. Before anyone knew what was happening Kurt was on the floor cut up and scraped with Blaine standing in front of him. Puck came around the corner as Blaine hit the floor. Kurt crawled over to make sure his husband was ok while Puck took care of Karofsky.

Second was started by Finn. After he heard what Karofsky did to his step brother and brother in law he was furious! He went after Karofsky after football, almost getting suspended from football and glee. Thankfully he had glee after to let out his anger.

Half way through rehearsal Karofsky entered the room. Puck say the look on Finns face and got to him just before he went after Karofsky.

" Mr. Shue and glee club I have something to say." Karofsky said in his nicest tone.

" Ok listen up guys, don't care if you don't want to listen but please do." Shue said giving the Floor to Karofsky.

Finn looked overly irritated but held on to his anger moving to te back row beside Kurt and Blaine while Karofsky said his announcement.

" I know I'm not the best to you guys and I am truly sorry but I do need to say why I pick on Kurt and Blaine so much. The truth is . . . I am on their team." Karofsky said as a gasp filled the room.

Finn looked at Kurt and Blaine and back to the front just as Karofsky fled the room. Kurt was on his feet and out the door before anyone could say anything. He followed Karofsky all the way to the football field, when Karofsky broke down. Kurt came up and sat beside him.

"There are you happy, I'm out. Even if destroys my reputation." Karofsky managed to get out between sobs.

Kurt got a huge smile on his face, " I was only suggesting t for you trust me the boys will defend you I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Kurt, I have to go" And Karofsky got up and left.

Kurt could feel himself being pulled backwards. He grabbed the bleacher like his life depended on it not knowing what to expect. He slid of into familiar arms followed by a familiar laugh. He turned to find he was in Blaine's arms.

"You ok baby?" Blaine ask thinking of all the horrible things Karofsky could have done to Kurt.

"Ya I'm better than ok. Karofsky thanked me and came out all in the same day. I just have to make sure he is defended by the glee boys, which may be a problem." Kurt said suddenly looking worried.

"No it wont Kurt, the boys promised that they would do whatever to help him that you wanted."

Kurt's face lit up like a light bulb falling into Blaine's arms. Blaine slowly stood him up locked his eyes on Kurt's and pulled him in to a deep kiss. Kurt groaned in pleasure. When they finally broke Blaine had a look of worry on his face. Kurt turned around thinking he would find Karofsky.(force of habit)

"What's wrong Blaine, baby?" Kurt said extremely confused.

"Well I am just worried about how you might think of my idea." Blaine said slowly breaking his gaze.

"What idea?" Kurt asked still very confused.

"Well… I want to get an apartment, would you want to live there to?" Blaine said still looking at the ground.

Kurt pulled Blaine's head up into a kiss. Blaine took that as a yes.

" Of course Blaine! We are married its about time we live together."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sadly I own nothing I really hope you like And please please please with a klaine kiss on top review.**

"Kurt the truck is here!" Burt Hummel yelled up the stairs. Kurt lifted the last few boxes off his floor to find them being lifted out of his hands. He look around the boxes to find his one and only, true love husband Blaine Anderson. He kissed Blaine on the cheek and turned around to take one last look at his old room. Time must have flew because when he turned around again Blaine was already back.

"Your gunna miss it aren't you baby?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Ya." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Well lets leave with something to remember."

Blaine said slowly pinning Kurt against the wall.

He slowly leaned his head in pressing his forehead up against Kurt's. Kurt's lips pressed against Blaine's, Sharing one last kiss before leaving the room.

"Boys lets go!" Carole called from down stairs.

Blaine was first to pull away. He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him downstairs to his car parked in front of the moving truck. They both jumped in and began to drive to there new apartment across town with the moving truck and Carole's car not far behind.

The three cars all pulled in the drive way and they began to carry the boxes inside. Kurt was first to open the door and he was directing the boxes around. He decided he was going to have to talk to Blaine about painting.

After all the boxes were inside Kurt kissed his parents good bye and closed the door. Before he could even turn around Blaine grabbed his waist.

"Let me guess you want to paint it light purple?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face.

"You know me far to well ,Blaine Anderson." Kurt said with a chuckle and gave Blaine a short but sweet kiss.

Blaine walked over to the closet and pulled out some cans of lavender paint and some paint brushes and rollers. Kurt popped open the cans and grabbed a brush, while Blaine grabbed a roller. The two boys painted away, happily humming and singing away. Blaine want into the Kitchen for a moment and Kurt continued to paint. Kurt turned the corner to see what was taking Blaine so long, just to walk into Blaine's paint covered roller. Blaine rolled the pant all over Kurt's shirt and began to laugh. Kurt didn't laugh and instead turned and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him. Blaine gave Kurt a few minutes to calm down and then knocked on the door.

"Kurt, baby, I'm sorry can you please open the door?"

Kurt didn't reply. Blaine didn't know why but this made him nervous. He grabbed his cell phone and ran out on the front porch to call Burt. He sat in the chair and heard weeping around the corner. Blaine got up and went to investigate. It was Kurt as expected.

"Kurt, baby I'm super sorry I thought you thought it would be funny." Blaine said putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I would have thought it was funny if I wasn't wearing this shirt." Kurt replied burying his face in his hands.

"Why not this shirt babe?" Blaine asked sitting down beside Kurt.

"Because this is the shirt my dad wore the day he met my mom. He gave it to me at the wedding. I only wanted to wear it on a special day. I made sure it stayed clean until. . ."

Kurt stopped and buried his face again.

"Oh my Kurt, I didn't know, I feel horrible." Blaine got up and began to walk away.

"It's ok Blaine. Not your fault. Now come watch the sun set with me."

The two boys curled together and watched the sun go down. They didn't move or speak till nine o'clock. Blaine looked over and found Kurt asleep on the grass. Blaine picked him up and carried him into the house. He blew up the air mattress and laid Kurt down. Slowly he took of the paint covered shirt and through it in a sink full of hot water to stop it from staining. He laid down beside Kurt and stared at him for what felt like all night. He pulled himself under the blanket and rested his head on Kurt's chest and fell asleep.


End file.
